Snake River
by SPA-MA-CHAN
Summary: Una mujer que no quiere recordar lo que ha olvidado descubre que su pasado no es lo que ella creía
1. Capítulo 1

SNAKE RIVER

**Capítulo 1**

**10 Enero 2007**

**Consulta del Dr. Gupton**

**Weiser, Idaho**

Kath llamó a la puerta y entró en cuanto la alegre voz del Dr. le dio permiso.

– Buenos días, Dr.

– ¡Hola Kath! – saludó alegre – Llegas tan puntual como siempre

Kath sonrió tímidamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones de la consulta.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Agua, café, té…? – este era el ritual con el que el Dr. comenzaba siempre sus sesiones.

Kath también se mantuvo en su respuesta habitual

– Agua, por favor.

Tras servirle un vaso, Gupton se sentó junto a ella con su taza de café.

– ¿Qué tal está el pequeño Danny?

Kath sonrió a la vez que suspiraba.

– Los terribles dos años ¿eh? – respondió en su lugar el propio Dr. con una carcajada – Aun recuerdo cuando Emily cumplió los dos años… le juré a mi esposa que si teníamos otro hijo me ocultaría en alguna cueva hasta que hubiese cumplido los 18. Bueno – cambió de tema con una ligera palmada – Cuéntame… ¿Qué tal has pasado las navidades?

– Bien – contestó Kath encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. Si pretendía sonar convincente no había hecho un gran trabajo.

– ¡Genial! – repuso sarcástico el Dr. – Entonces podemos dar por finalizada la sesión de hoy… soy 500 dólares – finalizó riendo mientras extendía su mano teatralmente.

Kath rió ligeramente y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que reposaban entrelazadas sobre el regazo.

– Vamos Kath – la animó con dulzura el Dr. – Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte. Es normal que estos días te hayan resultado algo más duros. En los últimos meses has hecho grandes progresos pero ya te advertí que era muy probable que a causa de estas fechas volvieses a tener algunas pesadillas.

Kath respiró profundamente mientras Gupton la observaba.

– He pasado las navidades bien… hasta hace una semana.

– ¿Pesadilla? – preguntó despacio mientras daba un pequeño trago al café

– Ahá – confirmó Kath con un rápido movimiento de cabeza – Pero nada fuera de lo habitual… Ya sabe – sonrió nerviosa mientras tragaba con dificultad – Yo… yo le disparo…

– ¿Al hombre del uniforme? – el Dr. conocía perfectamente los detalles de esa pesadilla que tantas noches había despertado a Kath.

– Sí… – Kath permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Sabía que el Dr. estaba esperando a que continuase relatando el sueño, pero como siempre, ella trataba de ganar tiempo, con la esperanza de que algo o alguien les interrumpiese. Esta vez tampoco hubo suerte – …luego el hombre junto a mi saca su arma y le dispara dos veces más y a continuación se acerca a mi y me besa.

– ¿Y tus sensaciones?

Kath suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos para tratar de concentrarse. La primera vez que el Dr. Gupton le había hecho esa pregunta le había pedido que se centrase en las sensaciones que le provocaban cada una de las acciones del sueño. Tras haber hecho este ejercicio cantidad de veces, sabía de memoria lo que le hacía sentir, pero siempre probaba otra vez con la esperanza de encontrar algo nuevo.

– Al principio… al… al dispararle las 3 veces… no… no siento nada… tal vez un poco de miedo.

– ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?

– No… no lo sé

– ¿Te molesta estar matando a alguien a sangre fría?

– No… no – la voz de Kath siempre se quebraba en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible no sentir prácticamente nada cuando se le estaba arrebatando la vida a alguien?

Conocedor de los conflictos que tenía Kath con sus propios sentimientos en ese punto, el Dr. la animó a continuar

– ¿Y luego?

– No tengo tiempo de reaccionar. Antes de que pueda evitarlo el otro hombre ha sacado su arma y está disparando.

– ¡Ep! – exclamó el Dr. sin darse cuenta y Kath abrió los ojos rápidamente. – Eso es nuevo – si su rostro era alguna indicación esto había sido tan sorprendente para Kath como para él mismo. - ¿Qué es lo que no puedes evitar? Tu ya has disparado 3 veces al hombre del uniforme. ¿Qué importancia tienen otros dos disparos después de eso?

Kath sacudió la cabeza aun con rostro sorprendido.

– No sé… No sé por qué he dicho eso.

Gupton la observó en silencio durante unos segundos.

– Bueno – decidió sonriendo – ya volveremos a eso. ¿Qué sientes a continuación de que el hombre dispare?

Kath cerró los ojos de nuevo y volvió a respirar profundamente.

– De pronto siento terror… y un vacío… como una pena profunda. Luego el vacío se hace más intenso… ya no siento nada. El hombre me besa y yo no siento nada.

Por más que la recordara una y otra vez, la pesadilla siempre le hacia estremecerse así que abrió los ojos despacio buscando la mirada tranquilizadora del Dr.

Gupton carraspeó.

– Kath – con el tono con el que había pronunciado su nombre ella ya sabía lo que venía a continuación – sé que es una posibilidad que no te gusta contemplar, pero deberíamos tratar este sueño como lo que creo que es. - ella bajó la mirada mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza – Aunque fuese un recuerdo que tratase de salir a la luz no cambiaría nada…

– Me convertiría en una asesina. – murmuró con voz triste

– No. Kath – el Dr. repitió su nombre buscando su mirada – tienes un gran corazón. Si en el pasado tuviste que matar seguro que fue por alguna razón… Si tratas de recordar y dejas de luchar por mantener bloqueada tu memoria, tal vez descubras que no es lo que parece.

– ¿Y si resulta ser peor de lo que parece? – el tono de Kath había adquirido un tono frío y duro muy poco habitual en ella que sorprendió enormemente a Gupton aunque este trató de ocultar su asombro.

Suspiró despacio antes de contestar.

– Si es así tendrás que enfrentarte a ello.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**28 Noviembre 2003**

**Apartamento 12**

**Calle Lowell**

**Washington DC**

– Tenemos pruebas de sobra – repitió Harm y Webb le dedicó una mirada crítica – Solo con lo que tenemos les va a caer la Perpetua.

– Sé que no queréis que esto se alargue más, pero tenemos que pillarles con las manos en la masa

– ¿Y? ¿Qué diferencia va a haber? La operación solo va a complicar las cosas.

– Harm tiene razón – interrumpió Mac apretando los puños y lanzando una mirada hacia donde Chegwidden estaba sentado – No conocemos el objetivo ni los compradores. Si algo sale mal se nos escaparan.

– Nada va a salir mal – afirmó Webb con seguridad

Harm resopló una carcajada irónica mientras lanzaba una mirada a Mac. Si esta operación se complicaba algo más que el éxito de la misión estaría en peligro.

El Almirante había permanecido en silencio durante los últimos minutos y por fin se decidió a hablar.

– Más te vale, Webb. Espero que nos informes en cuanto tengas los detalles de la operación listos. – añadió dando a entender que la conversación con el agente había finalizado.

– Mañana os llamaré – se despidió Webb cerrando la puerta al salir.

– Estoy atado de pies y manos – era lo más cercano a una disculpa que AJ podía ofrecerles. Harm y Mac permanecieron en silencio. – Pero me voy a encargar personalmente de que sea la última vez que esto ocurra.

Harm mostró una ligera sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento y se recostó en el pequeño sillón en el que estaba sentado. La situación en la que se encontraban y que ninguno de los tres llevase el uniforme permitía adoptar posturas más relajadas.

– Siguen habiendo cosas que me preocupan. – murmuró mas para si mismo que para los presentes.

Mac, que había permanecido perdida en sus pensamientos, le miro entendiendo al instante a qué se refería.

– Por qué nosotros – enunció dando voz a los pensamientos de Harm y este asintió. – La única acción del grupo de Marvin relacionada con la Marina fue el robo de la munición del almacén de Norfolk… Sus objetivos son siempre remesas de armamento no vinculadas al ejército.

– Fue lo primero que le planteé al Secretario Nelson – respondió AJ tras algunos segundos en silencio – Despachó la pregunta diciendo que eso no era excusa para permitir que siguieran robando con total impunidad. Me temo que tiene más que ver con que las 3 operaciones que la CIA ha preparado hasta ahora para atraparles han fracasado.

– Un topo… Por eso nos están utilizando a nosotros – dijo Harm atando cabos rápidamente. Por un instante se le erizó la piel. Nunca había sido un cobarde pero ahora tenía razones para sentir miedo. No solo su propia vida o la de Mac estaba en juego.

Oyó a Mac inspirar con fuerza a su lado, como si tratara, al igual que él, de armarse de valor.

– Todo saldrá bien – dijo ella, no muy segura si lo decía por tranquilizar a Harm o por calmar sus propios nervios.

Harm asintió tendiéndole una mano a la vez que Mac extendía su propia extremidad hacia él. Sus manos se entrelazaron ligeramente y los dos apretaron con fuerza tratando de ofrecerse tranquilidad el uno al otro.

AJ sonrió a la pequeña escena frente a él.

– Haré todo lo posible porque así sea. No voy a permitir que Allie pase estas navidades sin sus padres.

Mac rió nerviosa mientras suspiraba tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya. Solo hacia 2 semanas que no veía a su pequeña y le daba la impresión de que había pasado una eternidad.

– Ayer se comió el puré sola – informó con una gran sonrisa y la voz cargada.

– De eso a que tenga su primera cita hay solo un paso – respondió Chegwidden con una carcajada que aumentó al ver el gesto de terror del padre de la criatura.

– Eso no ocurrirá hasta dentro de 30 años si de mi depende – el tono de Harm daba a entender que era una broma… más o menos.

Mac se relajó levemente mientras la risa surgía de su interior.

– Tendré que prohibirte que limpies tu arma cuando venga a recogerla su primer novio.

Harm frunció el ceño.

– No pensaba limpiar el arma… con tener una pequeña conversación con él me bastará.

El Almirante se levantó de su asiento mientras reía.

– Tranquilo, solo tiene año y medio, así que sea a los 16 o a los 30, aun falta bastante para que tengas que amenazar a ningún pretendiente. – poco a poco se dirigió hacia la puerta - Bueno, procurad descansar esta noche. Mañana tenéis que encontraros con nuestro amigo Marvin y posiblemente después de eso tengamos que reunirnos con Webb para poner la operación a punto. - AJ ya casi en el exterior del apartamento se giró dirigiendo una mirada hacia Harm – Comandante… - dijo en tono de advertencia.

– Lo sé. Solo me quedaré un rato más. Queremos aprovechar para llamar a mi madre y hablar con Allie. Luego volveré al hotel.

El Almirante asintió dando su aprobación. El éxito de la infiltración de Harm y Mac en el grupo de Marvin partía de la premisa de que ellos no se conocían con anterioridad… ahora no importaba que les vieran juntos habiendo sido presentados por el propio Marvin, pero si pasaban demasiadas horas reunidos alguien podría sospechar. Aun así, él mejor que nadie sabía que los dos necesitaban mantener contacto entre ellos y con su hija para que sus mentes pudiesen concentrarse en sus papeles cuando llegase el momento. Con una nueva suplica silenciosa para que todo saliese bien AJ salió del apartamento.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Harm se acercó a Mac pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia él. En silencio la abrazó con fuerza y a continuación la alejó un poco para poder observarla.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado al ver que su rostro había adquirido un tono pálido.

– Ahá – asintió ella débilmente – Solo… creo que algo de lo que comí ayer me sentó mal. Tengo algo de angustia.

– Deben ser los nervios – aportó Harm abrazándola de nuevo y ella volvió a asentir contra su pecho.

Esta vez permanecieron en esa posición durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente se sentaron el uno junto al otro con el teléfono en las manos. Solo sería una llamada corta pero ya que no podían arriesgarse a ver a su hija al menos podrían hablar con ella. Allie solo tenía año y medio y a pesar de ser bastante tranquila, cada vez que había oído las voces de sus padres a través del teléfono durante las dos últimas semanas había desplegado su mejor repertorio de risas, balbuceos y alguna que otra palabra, aparentemente consciente y dispuesta a aprovechar los pocos minutos de conversación con sus progenitores.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**19 Enero 2007**

**Oficina del Sheriff**

**Weiser, Idaho**

Josh alzó la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador en cuanto oyó la puerta y una amplia sonrisa se instaló de inmediato en su rostro al reconocer a la visitante.

Kath levantó la mano despacio en forma de saludo mientras sonreía.

– Hola Josh

– Hola – respondió él suavemente. Muchos se lo habían advertido… parecía estúpido cuando Kath estaba cerca. Pero no podía remediarlo. Le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo y sus neuronas se convertían en un puré gelatinoso solo con que ella le mirase. Carraspeó tratando de recuperarse – Que… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó señalado una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Ella se sentó y durante un instante permaneció en silencio desviando ligeramente la mirada.

– Yo… dijiste que podrías ayudarme con… con… el asunto de los papeles y…

– Tus documentos personales – finalizó Josh en su lugar y ella asintió. – Por supuesto. Hay que rellenar un par de hojas – abrió el archivador de su derecha y comenzó a rebuscar entre las carpetas - … se adjuntan con una muestra de sangre y tus huellas dactilares y las enviamos a Boise. - alzó la cabeza de nuevo observando los papeles que había cogido – Aquí están – seleccionando 3 hojas volvió a dejar el resto en una de las carpetas y cerró el archivador – No sé lo que tardaran en responder… nunca… esto es… - dudó mientras trataba de escoger las palabras adecuadas. Por nada del mundo quería que Kath se sintiera incómoda.

– Ya – le interrumpió ella mostrando una pequeña sonrisa – Es una situación poco habitual

Josh asintió y permaneció observándola durante unos segundos.

– ¿Qué te ha hecho decidirte? – preguntó finalmente.

Kath suspiró despacio.

– No sé… quiero tener una vida normal y supongo… supongo que el tener una identidad es el primer paso.

– Bueno – rió Josh tratando de romper la tensión – Pues vamos a darte una vida. Tienes que rellenar estos tres formularios – explicó mientras se los daba y empezaba a rebuscar el tampón de tinta para tomarle las huellas - ¿Ya sabes que apellido vas a coger? – preguntó tratando de sacar un tema de conversación ligero.

Kath alzó la vista con gesto sorprendido.

– ¿Apellido? – preguntó perpleja, como si fuese una palabra desconocida para ella.

– Si… – Josh respondió despacio, dándose una patada metal en el proceso. "Eres un chico muy listo. Has metido la pata hasta el fondo" se recriminó en silencio.

Kath bajó la mirada hacia las hojas que estaba sosteniendo y uno de los apartados a rellenar llamó su atención como si estuviese escrito con letras incandescentes.

"Apellido"

La vista se le nubló durante unos segundos y la cabeza empezó a dolerle como si se la hubiesen golpeado con un bate… desde el interior. Exactamente eso. Algo golpeaba su cerebro tratando de salir.

Y tal cual vino, se fue dejando a Kath ligeramente mareada. Ella alzó la vista rápidamente y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Josh.

– Kath, ¿te encuentras bien?

– Ahá – logró articular mientras luchaba por volver a la realidad.

– Parecía que… que estuvieses a punto de desmayarte o…

Ella, algo mas repuesta, trató de alejar sus preocupaciones – y con un poco de suerte las suyas propias – con una sonrisa.

– Estoy bien… solo… solo estaba pensando en qué apellido elegir.

Josh pareció relajarse ligeramente, aunque no desapareció su mirada de preocupación.

– Bueno… en la parte posterior de los formularios dan instrucciones para responder a cada pregunta y… sugieren que si hay algún dato que desconoces como por ejemplo el apellido, puedes optar por tu lugar de residencia, un apodo o algo así. –

Kath le dio la vuelta a los documentos y leyó por encima lo que Josh le había indicado – De… de todas formas sería solo… uhm… tem… temporal ¿no? Quiero decir… si te… te casas puedes tomar el apellido de tu esposo… eso… eso si tu quieres, claro – Josh notó como sus propios carrillos se encendían y al ver que Kath le observaba con una expresión indescifrable maldijo en silencio "Genial 'Joshie'. Podrías haberte arrodillado frente a ella con un anillo y no se lo habrías dicho más claro"

Por suerte para él, Kath sonrió con dulzura.

– Gracias Josh, eso es una gran idea.

Josh suspiró despacio tratando de relajarse y de volver a adoptar una actitud más profesional.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, le había tomado las huellas dactilares a Kath y esta se levantaba para marcharse.

– Mañana me acercaré a la consulta del Dr. Miller para que me tome la muestra de sangre y te la traeré junto con los formularios.

– Yo no tengo prisa pero ya sabes que cuanto antes los traigas antes los podremos enviar y antes recibiremos una respuesta. No creo que haya ningún problema – trató de asegurarle – Suelen aceptar la mayoría de solicitudes siempre que no detecten ninguna anomalía. Tal vez más adelante venga alguien a hacerte una entrevista, pero en tu caso será una simple formalidad.

Kath le dio las gracias de nuevo con una gran sonrisa pero antes de que pudiese salir por la puerta Josh la llamó.

– Kath… crees… tal vez… ¿te gustaría que fuésemos a cenar alguna noche?

Ella sonrió ligeramente a pesar de que sus ojos se habían llenado de tristeza.

– Tal vez… tal vez más adelante.

– Claro – aceptó algo desilusionado – Mañana nos vemos

Kath salió por fin de la oficina y Josh se dejó caer en su silla. Otra vez. Le había rechazado otra vez. Y a pesar de eso otro día lo volvería a intentar. Ella nunca había dicho 'no'. Siempre lo aplazaba. Y Josh tenía la sensación de que no tenía que ver con él… al menos no totalmente. Ella estaba en una situación difícil; tratando de recomponer una vida de la que no recordaba absolutamente nada. Y él estaba dispuesto a esperar. Le daría a Kath el tiempo que necesitase. Josh había estado seguro de que no encontraría a una mujer igual desde que la vio por primera vez. A pesar del mal estado en el que Kath se encontraba cuando la conoció, supo que fuese quien fuese, era una mujer por la que merecía la pena esperar.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
